1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly of an optical lens and an eyeglass frame, especially to an assembly of an optical lens and an eyeglass frame in which the optical lens and the eyeglass frame are connected tightly, without separating from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various types of optical lens in eyeglasses. Among them, there is a one piece optical lens formed integrally.
Refer to Taiwanese Pat. No. M371893, an eyeglass frame is disclosed. An optical lens frame includes a narrow loading part projecting from an upper part thereof while an eyeglass frame is disposed with a concave receiving area corresponding to and having a matching width and depth of the loading part. Thus the loading part of the optical lens is locked into the receiving area. By the narrower loading part on the upper part and a wider frame edge on the lower part of the optical lens frame being locked with the corresponding receiving area and edges of two outer sides of the eyeglass frame, the optical lens frame and the eyeglass frame are assembled and positioned.
Refer to Taiwanese Pat. No. M287946, a pair of eyeglasses is disclosed. A stopping piece is formed on each of two sides of a one-piece optical lens and a projecting button is arranged at a middle part of the optical lens. A mounting slot is disposed on each of two sides of a clamping slot of an eyeglass frame and is used to receive the stopping piece on each of two sides of the optical lens. A locking part with a fixing hole is disposed on a middle part of the eyeglass frame. Thus the projecting button of the optical lens is mounted into the fixing hole so as to join the optical lens and the eyeglass frame.
However, in use, the middle part of the optical lens is easy to separate from the eyeglass frame and is falling off while being applied with a little force or a light impact because there is not stable positioning and holding structure between the middle part of the optical lens and the eyeglass frame.
Thus there is a need to provide a novel design of the assembly of an optical lens and an eyeglass frame.